


One To Grow On

by waywardodysseys



Category: Charlie Hunnam - Fandom, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Raymond comes home late and has to make it up to you, especially since it's your anniversary.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Reader, Raymond Smith/You
Kudos: 64





	One To Grow On

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

You’re sitting at the wooden dining room table eating dinner when Ray walks in. You hear him place his keys on the kitchen island. Seconds later he walks up behind you and places a kiss on your temple.

  
“Sorry I’m late,” he whispers.

  
You shrug and take a sip of wine, “it’s not like tonight was special.”

  
Yet it was. You and Ray had been dating for three years. 

  
Ray was consumed with working for Mickey and you were consumed with teaching. You still don’t know how you ended up being in a relationship with Mickey Pearson’s right-hand man. You were a lowly teacher walking home from work one day when a group of rowdy teenagers approached you, trying to rob you. 

  
Raymond had appeared with his slick accented voice threatening them. They all exchanged words. Eventually Raymond got fed up, moved his hand to his hip, revealing his gun. The group had become panicked and backed off.  
He had then turned and looked at you.

  
“May I escort you home?” He had asked.

  
You had taken in his slicked back blond hair, blue-gray eyes behind the plastic red eyeglasses he wore. You had nodded your head in silence as you stepped away from the wall you had your back against. Your body was jittery from the near attempt on your life that the walk home was uneventful yet when Raymond walked you straight to your door, you couldn’t help yourself by placing a small kiss on his lips. 

  
You had stepped away and looked at him sheepishly with a wicked smile. You had opened the door to your apartment, almost closed it but you had reached out with your hand, pulled him in. He didn’t stop you for paying him back for the rescue. Since then, it had been you and Raymond.

  
Now you lived under his roof, under his watchful eye. He kept you safe and secure. He loved you and needed you in his home when he returned from his long days with Mickey.

  
Your eyes now glide over to Raymond who’s leaning against the kitchen island. He shrugs off his jacket and sets it on the counter. He’s wearing a white button-down top which is covered by a black vest. A sleek black tie is tucked into the vest. His pants are black and tapered, held up with a sleek black belt with a simple silver buckle.

  
You grab your silverware, empty plate and wine glass. You make a b-line for the sink, avoiding his gaze and crossed arms.

  
Raymond knows you’re upset. He knows what day it is too.

  
“Y/N,” his voice his quiet.

  
“Please don’t,” you whisper.

  
Raymond walks to the dining table and takes a seat in front of the plate of food you had prepared for him. “Come here.”

  
You turn and face him. Part of you wants to leave him to eat alone, the other part of you desperately wants to walk over to him, sit in his lap and soak him up.

  
Your sinful side wins as you walk towards him, in your knee length black dress, and sit on his lap. You wrap an arm around his shoulder as his mouth nips at your neck. His beard sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body. You feel his hand, which is light as a feather, travel up your inner thigh.

  
“Feed me dinner, while I get my dessert ready,” Raymond whispers as his fingers find your slit, “no underwear?”

  
You’re quiet as you suppress a moan. He was to be home over a couple of hours ago. You had been in a robe waiting for him to come home but when the food was ready you changed into a simple black dress and ate dinner alone.

  
Ray’s fingers dance along your slit as your body begins to hum under his touch.

  
“Ray,” you moan as you reach over and grab a forkful of food.

  
“Y/N,” Ray whispers as his thumb grazes your clit.

  
Your body’s flooded with heat as you move the fork towards his mouth. He opens his mouth as you move the fork closer. He closes his mouth around the fork, chews and swallows the food, and releases the fork.

  
“Delicious, but I want my dessert now.” Ray remarks as he looks at you with those blue-gray eyes.

  
You straddle his lap and with the strength he has Ray stands up. You wrap your legs around his waist as he wraps his arms around you. Your mouth feverishly at his as he walks you towards the bedroom.

  
Ray pulls away from you breathlessly as his legs hit the mattress. He gently leans down and lets you slide off him as you sit on the bed. You reach back to find your dress already unzipped. You pull it down and off your body.

  
Ray hisses at your naked flesh as he places a finger under your chin, dips his head down and brushes his lips against yours.

  
Your fingers move along his shoulders and through his hair. You bring him down on top of you as you lie back against the bed. Your hands move down his back, running over the fabric of his vest. You roll your hips up and feel his hardness through the material of his pants.

  
Ray pulls faintly away, “how many you want tonight?”

  
You grin as you trace his lips with a finger, “as many as you’re willing to give.”

  
Ray leans down, nips at your neck. His teeth gently pinch your skin. “One.”

  
You moan lowly, “more.”

  
Ray dips his head down and moves his mouth over the valley between your breasts. His teeth graze your skin as he moves his mouth up one breast. His tongue flicks the bud which causes you to arch your back and moan.

  
“Two.” He whispers as he moves to the other breast.

  
“Fuck Ray,” you moan as you arch your back again. Your hands grasping at the bedding underneath you.

  
“Two then?”

  
“No! More.” You whimper as his mouth moves down your stomach. His beard sending volts of heat through your body as his fingers dance along your slit again.

  
Ray stands up, which leaves your body cold and you immediately sit up.

  
“Keep the clothes on,” you ground out as you watch his hands move towards his tie.

  
Ray smirks as he reaches for his glasses instead. He throws them towards the nightstand as he kneels back on the bed in between your open legs. Ray leans back down and sweeps his mouth against yours.

  
“Three?” He pauses. “One for each year you’ve been with me.”

  
Your heart skips a beat. “You remembered?”

  
“I did. Mi—”

  
“Please don’t say that name in this bed,” you silence him with a lone finger to his lips.

  
Ray smirks, “we’ve had our trials and tribulations Y/N, but I wouldn’t want anyone else within these walls, in this bed, in my life. Only you.”

  
 _Fuck_ , you think. You knew Ray could be sentimental. You only saw that side of him when he was with you, alone and in the privacy of these four walls he made home.

  
Ray runs a finger down your cheek. It had been you since the day he had swooped in and stopped you from being robbed, or worse. He had walked you home, straight to your front door. He had seen the kindness in your eyes and the shyness in your smile and he let himself be dragged into your flat by your hand and he found home, over the course of time, with you.

  
Ray’s mouth finds yours. He knows you’re at a loss for words, you always are when he reveals his emotions to you. He knew it surprised you because of his line of work – drugs, money, sex, violence. Ray was a hardened man because of his job but with you he had found his heart.

  
You cup his cheeks and lift his mouth from yours, “I love you Raymond.”

  
“I love you Y/N,” Ray looks at you, “now let me ravish you and makeup for being late.”

  
You blush as Ray kisses his way back down your body. He settles between your open legs and dips his head. His tongue licks up your slit as his fingers open it.

  
“Fuck,” you hiss as your hands grasp the sheets when his tongue circles your clit.

  
Ray swirls his tongue around your clit then sucks on it as he hears you inhale a sharp breath and release a gasp and low moan. He knows your orgasm is rising inside of you as you move your hands to his head and run your fingers through his blond hair.

  
“Fu—Ray—mmm—fu,” you pant out in low moans as your orgasm reaches the edge.

  
Ray teases your clit lightly as your fingers apply pressure to his scalp.

  
“Ray!” You moan out loudly as your orgasm moves through your body and his tongue keeps lapping at the sensitive nub. 

  
Your body trembles with aftershocks as another orgasm begins to build inside of you. Your heart is beating over a 100 miles per second as you begin to roll your hips, meeting the teasing licks of Ray’s tongue.

  
“Ray—fuuu—mmm,” you breathlessly pant as your toes curl and your second orgasm makes your body tremble under Ray’s tongue once again.

  
Seconds later Ray moves his mouth against one inner thigh, scraping his beard along your flesh. He knows this sends shivers down your spine and goosebumps across your skin.

  
One of your hands reaches for his absentmindedly, and you sigh as his hand finds yours and he interlocks fingers. He scrapes his beard along your other inner thigh. He grins to himself as he feels your body shiver and the light goosebumps under his mouth.

  
Ray kneels between your open legs and looks down at you. He takes in your Y/H/C hair, your Y/E/C eyes watching him as he lets go of your hand and begins undressing. He makes quick work of his vest, tie, and shirt.

  
You bite your lip as you reach out and run your hands up his muscular abdomen and chest. You lean forward and kiss his warm skin. You help him undo his belt and pants. You reach into his pants as he pushes them down his hips. Your hand finds his thick cock hard.

  
You stroke him slowly as you look up at him. You swirl your thumb around the tip as Ray leans down and brushes his lips against yours, not caring about tasting yourself on him.

  
Ray moans lowly as he pulls faintly away and runs a finger along your lips then jaw.

  
You see the pure lust he has in his eyes. You grin and remove your hand then lie back against the mattress as Ray slides off the bed and removes his pants hurriedly.

  
After he’s fully naked, Ray climbs back onto the bed then lies down. He watches as you sit up and straddle his body. He moans lowly as he watches you rise and wrap a hand around his cock. His moan becomes louder as he feels your pussy sink slowly onto his cock inch by inch.

  
Ray’s hands grasp your hips as you begin to roll them slowly back and forth. His eyes sweep over your body as you tilt your head and arch your back. He intakes a breath and releases it slowly as he feels your hands on his chest and your fingers digging in.

  
Ray thrusts up into you, trying to match the rolling of your hips. His own orgasm rising inside of him as your slick walls clutch him tightly inside of your wet and hot depths.

  
“Fu—mmm,” Ray moans lowly as his hands tighten on your hips.

  
You begin to pick up the pace of rolling your hips as you feel Ray tighten his hands on your hips. Another orgasm building rapidly inside of you as the grinding of your hips against his groin hits you in the right place.

  
“Ray,” you moan deeply as your fingernails dig into his flesh, leaving marks.

  
Ray sits up and thrusts into you roughly once, then twice. He wraps his arms around you as your body trembles inside his arms. He knows your orgasm is rolling through your body, and he still needs to climax himself.

  
“Ray,” you half moan, half whisper as you lazily wrap your arms around Ray’s shoulders.

  
“Y/N,” Ray whispers as he pulls you slowly down then flips you onto your back and lies between your open legs.

  
You reach up and place your hands on his shoulders as he begins thrusting in and out of you hungrily. Your body is spent, yet full of euphoria from the three promised orgasms he’s given you. His rapid thrusts are hitting you in the right place as you feel another orgasm rise inside of you.

  
You keep your eyes on his as Ray as he places a hand on your hip. His touch sends more heat through you as you feel his cock twitch inside of you.

  
“Y/N,” Ray pants before capturing your mouth with his.

  
You moan as you roll your hips up, getting the last few of thrusts to grind against you which causes you to dig your fingers into his shoulders and kiss him back deeply.

  
Ray feels your pussy pulsating around him as he empties himself inside of your depths. He pulls you up with one arm then wraps both around you as he lets the two of you sink slowly into the soft mattress.

  
Minutes later you and Ray pull away from one another. His eyes searching yours and yours searching his. 

You cup his cheek and stroke his skin. “Four.”

  
Ray smirks, “one to grow on,” he pauses, “forgiven?”

  
You smile and laugh, “yes. You always know when you are.”

  
Ray kisses you lightly then whispers, “I love devouring my dessert. She’s the sweetest thing on this earth.”


End file.
